Don't go
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: Set after the war. Ichigo lost his powers and neglected everyone around him. Including Orihime. What happens when he finds out that she's leaving and she may never come back? IchiHime! :3
1. Ichigo's feelings

Haha sorry for taking so long to update. School was being a bitch. Plus it's exam time now and since I only have English and Bio, I can update :3 This makes me happy. And I bet it makes you happy too : D Anyways, this is a bit different from my actual drabble series. I figured this could be made into a little story of its own. I honestly have no idea how I came up with the idea really... It just kinda snuck its way into my brain XD

* * *

Loving someone isn't as easy as it seems. And Ichigo learned this the hard way. If it hadn't been for him and his 'ego', he wouldn't have realized her feelings before it was too late.

There were many signs. When he looked back at all the time they spent together, and how she always acted around him, he felt horrible. It wasn't surprising that Tatsuki had beat the living shit out of him for his ignorance. And now that he realized her true feelings, he couldn't help but be ashamed for his actions.

Sighing, Ichigo continued to walk down the cold, wintery streets of Karakura, trying to clear his head. He knew that pitying himself wasn't going to help him in this situation. And neither were Zangetsu or his hollow, since they left a few months ago. If anything, this made him more lonely and mad at himself because if anything, one of those two would've beaten him up for neglecting the young healer.

_If only I could see her, just one more time_. Ichigo thought.

But he knew he was too late. Orihime was leaving Karakura Town. And there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the first part :3 Sorry it's so damn short! I honestly didn't mean to make it this short honest! XD Next time it will be Orihime's feelings : D


	2. Orihime's feelings

Here's the second installment of "Don't go". I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. I really don't know what's keeping me from writing it out. But I want to finish it because it's a short story. So there's no reason to NOT finish it.

* * *

She sighed as she waited patiently at the airport. The young girl kept looking at her watch while fiddling around with her skirt. She didn't know why she was so nervous. It's not like he'd be coming to see her. _It's not like he cared about me in the first place_. Shaking her head, Orihime looked up from her seat at the show that was currently playing on the television screen. It wasn't entirely true. Ichigo **did **care about her. Just not the same way she cared for him.

_'Why am I thinking about this anyways? It's not going to change anything. In a few minutes, I'll be leaving here and going to Canada. I won't be back for a few years. Even if he did come and try to talk me out of it, I don't think I'd change my mind.'_

However, Orihime knew that wasn't true. If Ichigo had come and talk her out of leaving, she would definitely stay. She just didn't want to admit that she was running away from her own feelings. But going to Canada was a dream of hers. When she was told that she had an opportunity to go, she jumped at it because she knew that chances like that don't happen often.

_"Attention all passengers preparing to board the plane to Canada. We are sorry to tell you that due to the severe blizzard, all airplanes are delayed. Thank you for listening and we apologize greatly."_

Orihime gasped. She didn't know that it was snowing outside. She had been so preoccupied with her thoughts, she wasn't aware of her surroundings. She turned and headed for the doors.

Once she got outside, she didn't know what had caused her to go running through the storm. But if there was one thing she wanted to do, it was to find Ichigo.

She had felt so bad for not giving him a proper good-bye. And now that her plane has been delayed, she had the chance to see him one last time. A part of her mind told her that if she went after him, she may never get on that plane. But her conscious self told her that she deserves to see him and give him a proper good-bye.

She honestly didn't want to argue with her mind and instead agreed with her heart. She thought that he'd be mad at her for not saying good-bye. And she prayed to the gods that he wasn't angry with her at all. But she also knew that she deserved it for not being a good nakama.

She just hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

**A/N:** I chose Canada because in a lot of stories I've read, either Orihime or Ichigo go to America. I didn't want to copy other ideas so I figured she would go to Canada instead. I wanted to choose France but I dunno.. It just didn't seem to fit. Anyways, there's one more part to this story. And maybe an epilogue. Not too sure yet. Anyways, please review if you have the time :3

~Tia-chan~


	3. Farewell

So here's the last chapter. It's probably going to be longer than the other two chapters. Mainly because it's the reunion and it's going to be fluffy. That's all I can really say except thanks to everyone who read this. :D

* * *

Once her brain caught up with the rest of her body, Orihime knew where she was going. Even though Ichigo had lost his powers during the war, she was still able to smell him. That's why Tatsuki would always joke about her being a bloodhound whenever the situation was about Ichigo.

Then again, it's not that she can actually 'smell' him. It's mainly because he's so predictable. She knew where he liked to hang out. Call her a stalker if you like, but she really isn't. She's just a friend who is cares a lot about everyone she knows.

She stopped running when she noticed a blob of orange hair. Despite the huge blizzard, his hair was so bright it could be mistaken for fireflies. Leaning forward to catch her breath, she closed her eyes as her hands rested on her knees. Once her heart calmed down, she walked towards him.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo looked up from his place under the bridge into a pair of curious, but serious, grey eyes. For a second he could've sworn that time had frozen, but when he blinked and her eyes didn't go away, he knew that she was truely there.

"Inoue.."

"What are you doing out here? You'll get sick!"

He snorted. "I'm stronger than that. I haven't gotten sick in a while anyways. That's not important. What is important is why you're here and not getting on that plane."

"Well... it was delayed due to the storm.."

Ichigo mentally kicked himself. _Of course it'd be delayed! Otherwise there'd be no other reason for her being here._

"That and I wanted to see you one last time."

He looked at her with wide eyes. Before he could open his mouth, she spoke again. "I felt that I was being unfair to you. I had told everyone else that I was leaving but I never gave you a proper goodbye. And I know you deserve much more than what I have to offer but.."

Air rushed out of her lungs as Ichigo pulled her into a hug. Her face turned red at their closeness but she ignored it as she returned his embrace. When she had first seen him under the bridge, she felt that she had caused him a great deal of pain. She knew now that she had hurt him, but not as much as she thought. He wasn't angry with her. He was just sad that she hadn't come to talk to him about it.

She pulled away from the hug and looked up at him. Although she had pulled away, his hands had grabbed hers and his fingers were linked between hers. She could feel the warmth and how battle-worn they had felt. Rubbing them smoothly, she smiled up at him. Returning the smile, albeit timidly, Ichigo managed to find the words he wanted to.

"As much as I'm gonna hate not being near you, I know this is going to be good for your future." He inhaled and exhaled as he looked into her eyes, feeling his courage building up. "So I'm not gonna be entirely selfish. I'll let you go to Canada. But, if there's one thing I'm going to ask you, it's to not fall for anyone else up there."

Her eyes blinked before her hands squeezed his. "I'd never like anyone else but you." her eyes looked into his. "I also hope that you don't fall for anyone else. If you can wait six months, I'll be back then. But we'll always keep in touch."

Pulling him closer, she stepped on her tippy-toes and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. His face turned a nice pink as he flushed. Letting go of his hands, she stepped backwards and began walking away. Before getting too far ahead, she turned back one last time and waved at him.

Smiling back, he gave her a wave. He knew that being away from her would be a challenge, but he also knew that she'd be back before he knew it.

And this time, he'd say the words he couldn't tell her.


End file.
